


mark me...

by karlspaintednails



Category: DreamSMP, Minecraft (Video Game), dreamnap - fandom
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Boys Kissing, Flirting, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Friendship / Flirting / Thinking of You Fest, Gay, Gay Sex, Kissing, M/M, Sloppy Makeouts, Smut, Top Clay | Dream (Video Blogging RPF), dreamnap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:02:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28828614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karlspaintednails/pseuds/karlspaintednails
Summary: AU where omega!sap is in heat and alpha!dream helps him <3nsfw warningalso found on wattpad!
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 248





	mark me...

It was an early afternoon and Dream had just finished his last class of the week, he was on his way back home to his apartment he shared with his roommate and childhood friend, Sapnap.

Dream is an alpha, he was always on task with his things and was very confident in his school work.  
Meanwhile, Sapnap is an omega, he can be clumsy and out of order sometimes, but always finishes his tasks on time.  
Sapnap knew Dream was Alpha but never told him he was Omega, he was too embarrassed to tell him so lied and kept it a secret. During his monthly heats, he would take his meds that would reduce and nearly pass straight through the heat. It was all working well, until one day...

~

Dream made his way into his kitchen and call out to announce he was home, "Hello! Sapnap, I'm home!!" He said loudly.

No response. Dream found this odd, he would normally hear Sapnap respond the moment he called out, but only heard silence.

Dream thought for a moment, Sap didn't have any classes today and would usually text him if he went out. He decided to go check in Sapnap's room to see if he was in there.

As Dream got closer to Sap's room, he heard quiet shuffling and movement coming from inside. "Sap?" He called out again. "You okay?"

Sapnap heard his footsteps come closer and louder, "W- wait! Don't come in!" He yelled out quickly. 

Dream laughed and pushed a bit, "Huh? Why not~" Dream teased, "What are you hiding from me..?" The moment Dream finished his sentence, he was hit with a strong, thick smell he knew too well. Dream's eyes widened as he knew what was going on and opened the door.

The moment he opened the door, Dream was met with well over-stimulated Sapnap and hit with the strongest, sweetest scent that almost made him go into his rut early. 

Sapnap was laying down on his bed with nothing but an extra large hoodie, his hair was a mess and sweaty, he was trying his best to go underneath the covers but Dream beat him to it. His face was physically exhausted and in need of desperation. 

Dream eyes widened, hand covering his nose, he saw a clear wet spot where Sap was sitting and could hear him breath loudly. He scanned his room, it was messy and full of unnecessary clutter. Dream knew what he had to do and returned his eyes back to Sapnap. 

Sapnap was beat red, still panting slightly as he tried to look as normal as possible even though he knows that Dream now knows. He was looking for his meds everywhere, and he couldn't find them until it was too late. 

Dream smirked and walked over towards Sapnap, sitting on his bed, "Looks like your in a bit of a need in help?" Dream said. 

Sapnap looked around and covered his eyes, "I'm d-desperate.. i can't f-find my p-pills and it's t-too m-much. P-please, Dream.. i'm b-begging you" He stuttered out, looking away from looking into Dream's eyes, pleading for his help. 

Dream smirked and grabbed ahold of Sapnap's face, "Well since you asked so nicely, yes of course. I was gonna help you anyways" He said and leaned in to connect their lips into a rough kiss. 

Sapnap moaned and wrapped his arms around Dreams neck, pulling him down onto him. 

Dream pulled away and dragged him out of the sheets and tore his hoodie off, exposing the shorter who was on his back, letting out a moan. 

Dream crawled back on top of him and automatically started kissing his neck, inhaling his scent and moaning out, licking all over his shoulder. "You smell so good Sappy~" Dream commented.

Sapnap blushed and moaned out as he felt Dream lick and suck marks into his neck and chest. It's been so long since he fully experienced the in heat feeling and still moans at the smallest things. 

Dream pulled away and took off his shirt and jeans quickly, and coming back to the younger boy. He slowly started grinding his clothed member against Sapnap's exposed one, moans and groans coming out of both roommates as they continued. 

Dream brought one of his hands down towards Sapnap's entrance and slowly and smoothly pushed in, with help of Sap's over-flowing slick. Dream was surprised that he wasn't as tight as he thought he was, but still stretched him out incase. 

Sapnap let out a satisfied gasp and moan as he felt Dream finger and stretch him, causing the taller to smirk. Sapnap became more vocal as they continued, he breathed out and shuddered against Dream's ear which made the taller harder and hornier.

Dream leaned down and kissed Sapnap once again, shoving his tongue through as he moaned. The two exploring each others mouths as taste as their tongues danced in dominance.

The energy in the room between the two became very heated as they continued. Sapnap suddenly was hit in a large wave of pleasure as Dream's fingers curled and hit against his prostate, causing the two to pull away from their kiss. Sapnap gasped and moan out loudly, trailing his hands down to grip Dream's back and scratch down slightly, "D-Dream! Ngh~ Oh my god.." Sap stuttered out, unable to form a proper sentence. 

Dream smirked and continued fingering him until he pulled his fingers out and quickly pulled his boxers down to expose his extreme hard member that stood up high. He lined himself up with Sapnap and looked at him for consent. 

Sapnap breathed out a moan and nodded his head aggressively, "Yes, yes p-please, do it now" He said, preparing for the best. Dream, doing as he requested, pushed in until he was completely inside. Both, Sapnap and Dream let out groans and moans at the satisfaction. 

Dream slipped in with no trouble and moan out as he was engulfed in warm and slimy walls. He waiting for Sapnap to adjust and not even a minute later, Sap nodded and Dream started to thrust at a medium pace. 

Sapnap moaned out at the new feeling of Dream filling him whole over and over again. It's been a while since he's been in this situation, he only did it himself but never had someone fuck him before, and he liked it... a lot. "D-Dream, please go faster~"

Dream groaned as he started thrusting Sapnap faster, his grip on his waist tightening as they continued. Sapnap let go of Dream and brought his hands above his head, his whole body shuddered as he felt Dream thrust in and out of him. 

Dream kept his eyes on the boy in heat. He couldn't help but watch as lust coated his eyes at the fact that he was the one pleasing his pleasures and filling his desperate need of satisfaction.

Dream moaned out lowly as dirty thoughts filled his mind at what else he could do to the boy, and tightly gripped this hips and slammed Sapnap down into him as he thrusted up into him. 

Sapnap gasped loudly and moaned out at the sensation it gave him, arching his back slightly. Sap shuddered as he looked up towards Dream, meeting his eyes; he was starring down lowly with a dark expression on his face, large smirk plastered on his face. 

Sapnap didnt want to admit it, but he really enjoyed Dream being so dominant and giving him the rough treatment. It turned him on even more that he was no longer thinking straight and words came out with no hesitation. 

"Ngh~! Y-yes Dream" Sapnap moaned out, "I-i love this so much, please slap me, mark me, do anything you want! M-more, please give me more~!" 

Dream was taken back at the sudden change in Sapnap but smirked and lifted his legs over his shoulder and started pounding into him at a brutal pace. Sapnap opened his eyes and gasped out loudly at the change of position and let out high pitched moans that trailed on until he ran out of breath.

Sapnap realized what just came out of his mouth and covered his eyes with his arms, embarrassed and tried biting his lip to quiet him down. Dream took notice and pulled his arm away from his face. "Nooo~ I wanna see that beautiful face of yours, i wanna hear those slutty sounds that come out of your mouth, baby~"

Sapnap blushed at the pet name that was given by his roommate and gave into his request, moaning out again. Dream slapped Sapnap's ass hard before gripping his waist again, satisfied with himself as he rocked in and out of the younger. 

Sapnap snaked his arms back around Dream shoulders and pulled him down for another open mouth, sloppy kiss. Both boys moan out as the tempature in the room rises by the minute. 

Sapnap pulled away and let out a whorish moan as Dream hit his prostate dead on. "Agh! D- Dream! Oh my god.. right there~!" Sapnap screamed as he practically shoved Dream's face in his neck as he squeezed Dream's neck and shoulder tighter. His fingers finding a way into his hair and gripping it slightly. 

Dream deeply thrusted into that same spot every time and moaned as he inhaled Sapnap's scent that almost drives him over the edge. 

Sapnap can feel his stomach twist and turn, indicating he's going to come soon and felt Dream lick and suck hard, leaving marks on his neck. Sapnap figured Dream wanted to mark him and gave permission, "P-please Dream, mark me, mark me all you want" 

Next thing you know, Dream roughly thrusts into Sapnap has he bites into his neck, marking him. Sapnap moans out loudly as that was his last straw and came hard onto both of their stomachs.

Dream thrusted a bit more into Sapnap and quickly pulled out and came all over sapnap's chest. 

The room filled with the moans and groans of both boys as they finish their euphoric high. 

Sapnap collapses, covered in both of their cum and is visibly shaking after being fucked for what felt like hours, and from looking out the dark window, it was hours. Dream quicky came back to sapnap's aid with a cloth and wiped up his stomach clean.

When Dream finished, Sapnap looked over at him and smiled lightly, opening up his arms and motioning grabby hands. Dream giggled and automatically laid down next to Sapnap and pulled him in to cuddle him close to his chest.

After a moment, Dream soon grabbed Sapnap's face and turn it towards him only to place sweet kisses all over his face and connecting their lips on last time. Dream looked into his eyes and smiled softly. 

"You're so pretty~" Was the last thing Sapnap heard before the two drifted off to sleep. 

—  
Word Count: 1831


End file.
